Gaming machines are becoming increasingly sophisticated. Gambling machines that include a computer processor, LCD display and related computer peripheral devices are now the norm in place of older mechanically driven reel displays. Many casinos employ networks of electronically linked gaming machines. Each gaming machine may offer a different game stored as software in memory included with the gaming machine.
Player participation increases with entertainment. Gaming machines are still limited to flat panel display technology, which limits how information is presented to a player and limits the level (and types) of interaction between the player and game. New and more entertaining forms of interaction between a player and gaming machine would have value.